


There's nothing in the water (we can't fight)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets lost, Liam offers him a beer, a warm fire and a warm bed.</p><p>Woodstock!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing in the water (we can't fight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garbagebins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/gifts).



> lilopaynis (AKA garbagebins on AO3) asked for festival!lilo so this is for you my love!

Louis's sort of, maybe very, very drunk, and he's maybe a little lost, and it's fucking pissing down, but fucking Ravi Shankar's playing and he's still got an almost-full bottle of beer in his hand, so he thinks he's alright for the moment, lost in the crowd.

He thinks Harry's off shagging with someone in their tent, and Niall's off getting high, but he has no fucking clue where Zayn is, hasn't seen 'im since the tents went up.

He's sorta happy alone, at least for the moment, so he doesn't go in search of his friends, just stays for the music, until about two in the morning while a heavily pregnant Joan Beaz sings Swing Low, Sweet Chariot. 

He stars looking for where the tents are pitched, calling out the boys names. A few people answer, other Harrys and Nialls and Zayns, but they're not his Harry and Niall and Zayn, so he just keeps go until he falls into the wet grass between a dark blue tent and a black one, in front of someone's still lit fire and sighs.

"You lost?"

There's a guy standing above him, tall, with brown hair and eyes, clad in only blue wash jeans with the knees ripped and muddy, barefoot and bare chested, muscles strong and thick in his stomach and arms.

Louis hums. "A bit."

The man smiles. "Want a hand?"

Louis falls onto his back and sighs heavily. "Could just fall asleep here, I reckon."

The man laughs. "Well get by the fire then before you freeze to death. D'ya want a beer?"

Louis looks up at the man, squinting into the darkness, trying to figure out if he's about to be killed or raped or summat, or if this guy is just generally this nice. "Could use one, yeah, thanks."

The man helps him up and goes in search of beers while Louis sits by the fire, wiggling his cold toes by the flames.

The man comes back and drops a warm bottle into his lap, smiling and taking a seat next to him.

"I'm Liam, by the way. Don't think I mentioned."

"Louis."

"Nice to meet ya."

Louis hums, smiles at Liam as he twists the cap of the beer off. "You, too." He looks at Liam as he takes a sip. "Aren't you cold?"

Liam laughs. "A little, I guess."

Louis put his bottle down and pulls off his denim jacket.

Liam laughs again, smiling wide and bright. "Thank you, but I don't think it'd fit. You're quite..." Louis swears he sees Liam's pupils dilate in the thin light of the fire. "Small."

Louis laughs and shrugs. "I am, ain't I? I mean, you should see my mate Harry, he's like fucking tall, and then Niall's like a half foot taller than me and Zayn's only an inch or two shorter than him, so it's like, yeah. At least I'm stocky."

"Stocky?" Liam laughs. "I don't see it."

Louis gasps, still grinning. "How rude can you be? Are you quite finished?"

Liam laughs, shrugging his shoulders and staring at Louis intently, eyes almost black in the dim light. "I like it, you bein' small."

Louis's belly heats and his cheeks flush. He turns back to the fire and takes another sip of beer.

"You're all... Compact."

Louis blinks up at Liam, licking his bottom lip, body thrumming. "That a good thing?"

Liam nods. "Tight little body."

Louis's breath gets caught in his throat, his muscles contracting in his belly. "Yeah?"

Liam puts his beer down and moves closer to Louis, spreading his thighs and kneeling in between them. "Yeah, so gorgeous, darling, that little waist, tiny little hands, pert round arse. So small, baby. Wanna see you under me so bad, bet I could hold your wrists in only one of my hands. They're so tiny." Liam puts his hand under Louis's chin, tilting his head up and to the side, pressing his lips to Louis's jugular. "Tiny little rose bud lips. Look at those."

Liam presses his thumb to the corner of Louis's mouth, digging in until Louis opens his mouth and takes Liam's thumb into it, sucking on it, running his teeth and tongue over it until Liam pulls it back out.

"Pretty little mouth." Liam presses his thumb to Louis's Cupid's bow, pulling down onto Louis's bottom lip, tugging it down. "Bet you'd look so pretty with your gorgeous little mouth wrapped around my cock."

Louis whimpers. 

"C'mon, darling." Liam stands up, holding his hand out for Louis, helping him up, too. He takes Louis's to his tent, the black one he'd fallen next to before. Inside, it's filled with pillows and blankets, warm, even though its freezing outside, and Liam pushes Louis down and climbs on top of him, bracketing Louis's thighs with his knees.

Louis blinks up at Liam, licking his lips. "Want your cock in my mouth."

Liam nods, smiling, standing up over Louis to tugs his jeans down, his boxers with them, his cock slapping up against his belly, huge and hard and red.

"Fuck, Liam, please." Louis wrapped his hand around Liam's thigh and tugged until Liam got the message, falling onto his knees, his arse on Louis's chest.

"You gonna suck my cock sweetheart? Get it all nice and wet for me so I can fuck your pretty little hole?" 

Louis whines, resting his forearms on Liam's thighs, wrapping his hands around Liam's hips, bringing him closer. "C'mon, c'mon."

Liam wraps a hand around his cock and feeds it into Louis's mouth, curling his fingers in Louis's hair when he starts sucking on the head of Liam's dick. "Fuck, babe, that's good."

Louis blinked up at Liam slowly, licking into the slit of Liam's cock, swallowing around the hard flesh. He didn't try to go further then the head, didn't think he'd be able to fit his mouth around it, so he just stuck to the head, licking it and sucking it until Liam pulled away.

"Gonna fuck you now, want you on your belly, sweetheart." Liam told Louis, sitting up so Louis could turn onto his belly, grabbing a few pillows and putting them under Louis's hips. He spread Louis's thighs and kneeled between them, spitting into his palm and pressing his fingers into Louis's hole, licking around them, against the puckered skin.

Liam fingered Louis until he was whining, spitting around his fingers to lube the way, licking the skin, until he was satisfied he wouldn't rare Louis's skin when he pushed in.

He pulled his fingers from Louis and pressed the head of his cock to Louis's hole, pushing in slowly, inch by inch, while Louis pushed back against the pain, whining into Liam's pillows.

"You alright?" Liam asks softly, running a hand down Louis's back when he bottoms out, kissing the nape of his neck. Louis nods, and Liam waits a moment before pulling out until only the head of his cock is in Louis's hole, then pushing back in, hard and fast.

"Oh, god, Liam, fuck." Louis's back arched into the blankets and pillows underneath him, fucking back on Liam's cock, whining, moaning. "Liam, god, your cock."

Liam thrusts into Louis's hole hard, fucking little 'uh, uh, uh's out of Louis mouth, hands wrapping around Louis's wrists and lifting them up over Louis's head. "You're so good, darling, so bloody tight. Gonna come in your tight little arse, fill you up with my come."

Louis whined high in his throat, pushing back against Liam's thrusts, fitting a hand between his body and the pillows, wrapping it around his cock, pulling hard. "Wanna come, c'mon, fuck me harder, wanna come."

Liam lifted Louis's hips up and fucked into him harder, the head of his prostate bumping into Louis's prostate over and over and over until Louis's whimpering into the pillows, hand flying over his cock.

Louis comes into his hand, over the pillows, arse squeezing around Liam's cock, body spasming almost violently, crying out. "God, Liam! Fuck!"

Liam comes a few thrusts after him, spurting into Louis, muffling his groan into Louis's neck, before he pulls out and falls down next to Louis, panting.

"God, we have to do that again before the festival ends." Louis chuckles, pressing into Liam's side. 

Liam hums his agreement.

-*-*-

Liam offers to help Louis find his friends the next day, but Louis chooses to ride Liam instead, then blow him before they go out to find food.


End file.
